1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a control method for the printing apparatus, and a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a printing apparatus has been provided with functions for executing various kinds of processing on a print job, and a function for cancelling the print job and a technique therefor have been known (for example, please see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-188775 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-277311). Generally, the print job may be intentionally cancelled by a user as an operator of the printing apparatus, or automatically cancelled by the printing apparatus because of some error arising in the printing apparatus. In any of the above cases, because the printing apparatus regards the operation as a valid cancellation, the print job comes into a normal ending state, so that the printing processing will proceed to a next print job in a case where there is another print job following thereafter.
As one usage of the printing apparatus, there may be a case where the operator executes printing by combining a plurality of print jobs and acquires one printing outcome by consolidating the printing outputs thereof. In this case, the printing apparatus has to accomplish the printing processing and outputs thereof according to the order of the print jobs instructed by the operator.
However, in the course of execution of a plurality of print jobs, if one job is cancelled because of some error, so that the processing automatically proceeds to a subsequent job, the subsequent job may be eventually processed ahead of the cancelled print job in the case where the cancelled print job is partially performed or re-issued. If the printing apparatus does not process the print job according to the order instructed by the operator, a printing output thereof will not be processed in the printing order desired by the operator, and thus the printing output cannot be regarded as a printing outcome. Therefore, the conventional technique cannot be employed because such a printing result can be a critical problem particularly in the field of commercial printing where the printing outcome is considered to be a product that is to be delivered to a print-ordering party.